August 31
my eyes are slowly deteriorating my mind is slowly fading, my doctor tells me imm starting to get paranoia and claustrophobia, but illl never forget what happened on my best friends birthday on the 31st of August 2013. We were playing halo 4 on his 360 and we ran out of drinks and food so I offered to get more drinks and snacks, as I went out to the back shed of his farm I noticed the shed had already been open, so I walked in with great precaution, the light started flickering and I saw a very strange drawing for my mates younger sister I knew she was odd and strange but I wasntt sure why. So I walked over to the wood work table and had a look at this strange Imparticular drawing and what I saw a man covered in in a hooded coat and an over coat with a mask which looked like a drama mask from the discription that was given to me. I turned the page to the back and what is had on it was the lines "my best friend, my world" it was odd and I wanted to find out more information so I folded rhe drawing and put in my pocket got the drinks and snacks and headed back up to my mates room as if nothing strange or unusual happened. As we fell asleep the door opemdd slightly, his sister stood there staring at me, I felt uncomfortable and scared so I turned my head and tried to fsll back to sleep but she I turned my head she was right infring of me. I was shocked and scared so I whispered to her "what do you want?" And she replied "come with me." So I got up quietly and followed her to her bedroom. As I stepped in I saw drawings of the same character I found in the shed so I asked politely "who is this?" She replied with a screach " dont't you dare ask about him!" I became scared and left her room in a hurry and left outside. I decided to take a quick walk in the forest as I got deeper and deeper in the forest I noticed strange things around me, teddy bears, dolls, pictures of family and friemds scattered around the forrest. I decided to walk deeper onto the forest fr somee reason I was scared but wanted to find out more. I noticed an old school ca p decided to walk in. As I walked in the place was abandoned, deserted as if something terrible has happened to the placel so I walked past each cabin and as I got to cabin 7 I saw painted in blood a smilye face. I looked down and there was no lock so I walked in, there were drawings and pictures all around the inside of this cabin with blood stains and marks on the walls and as soon as I reached the bathroom a young man was laying againtt the wall burnt from head to toe dead, it was then I felt dizzy and delusional. So I walked of the cabin to catch some air but what I saw next was chains moving as if they had there own life force so i walked towards the then when I turned I saw a horror more dearsomee then anything i've ever seen he was tall had draped in coats with a mask for a face. He was atleatst 7-8ft tall and staring down at me. I instantly fell to my knees and started coughing out blood slowly beginning to pass out. He began to speak saying one sentence only "hello I am mr. Stapleton" I passed out and awoke in my mates shed having constant flash backs and night mares of this horror, this nighmare, this entity. And he keeps following me I can feel his presence all the time imm his victim and I csntt get away I need someone to help me please somebody anyone,please help me.by Mr.Stapleton Category:All lowercase Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text